However Far Away
by serindraxx
Summary: That was all the answer she needed. He loved her. Remus/Tonks  oneshot/songfic


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. The song belongs to Ministry of Magic, one of my favorite Wrock bands. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I was just playing with them.**_

**However Far Away**

_This night I lie awake  
And it's more than I can take  
What we have is true  
Girl, you know I love you_

After he had that talk with Harry, Remus couldn't sleep. He knew it was wrong to just leave her like he had, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to her just yet. He couldn't face the fact that Harry could actually be right.

He thought of James and Lily, who had fought against all odds and had died tragically but still in each other's arms. He thought of what was written on their grave-marker, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

Thinking about his best friend made him want to cry, because he was the only one left. They had abandoned him years ago, when he had needed them the most. Except that they really hadn't abandoned him, had they?

Curling into himself, Remus cried himself to sleep, something he hadn't done since James and Lily had died; something that he desperately needed to do.

Especially because the only thing he could think of as he closed his eyes was Tonks' face when they had found out that Dumbledore had died.

_The moon is out tonight  
I'm hoping you're alright, yeah  
Here I am alone  
Wishing you were home_

Tonks was in equal pain, wondering what it was that she had done to him to make Remus leave her like he had. All she knew was that he needed to get some air because he was stifled.

She found herself staring out of the front window, where the light of the stars shone through to land at her feet. She placed both of her hands on her tummy, feeling the baby kick against them. Tears fell out of her eyes, because she was scared for the little one and for Remus, but never for herself. She was strong enough to handle it if things went wrong and she didn't survive, but she didn't think she could handle it if she lost _him_. He meant more to her than even he realized, because she never told him.

She didn't tell him because she couldn't stand the pain in his eyes as he thought of what he was. He didn't believe her anyway; why should he? She never showed him how much she loved him, how much he meant to her.

She fell back against her bedroom door, crying her heart out. She missed him; she wanted him back. And maybe she was crying because she needed him; just a little.

_You know I love you  
Girl, you know I love you  
You know I love you _

_However far away  
In my dreams you'll stay_

The next morning, when Remus came home, Tonks was still on the floor in front of their bedroom door. But she was asleep.

He looked down at her, asleep with her arms wrapped around the baby. Tenderness he hadn't expected to feel spread through him, leaving tears at the corners of his eyes.

He found himself falling down beside her, and tugging one of her hands free, so that he could play with her fingers. She woke up to the feeling of warm breath on her ear. She knew who it was immediately, and was loath to move, lest she break the spell he had cast over her.

He had rested his head next to hers, on her shoulder. She twisted their hands together so that she could see the wedding bands, proof that they really did belong to each other. He looked at her, a small smile starting to play on his lips.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered, the tears she thought were through breaking again.

He nodded; still not sure that he was the right person for her. He still believed that she deserved someone better. Yes, he did love her, but was it really right for him to have so much happiness when all of his friends were dying?

"Good, because I don't think I could stand it if you left me again without ever knowing that," she said, still whispering.

"Tonks, how could I leave you? No matter where I go, you'll always be the first thing on my mind. I'm going to always be there for you," he said, his voice stifled against her hair, which was still mouse-colored.

"But you weren't last night," she said, trying to get out of his grasp so that she could look at him.

He looked drained of color, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her or not. He automatically reached out to grab her shoulders, but she had fallen forward so that her head was on his chest. "How could you just leave me like that?" she asked, the tears spreading down her face.

She was crying so hard she almost missed what he said.

"Because I love you."

That was all the answer she needed.

He loved her.

_However far away  
In my dreams you'll stay_

_**A/N: okay, here's a fic for one of my all-time favorite pairings, besides Lily/James. It's such a sad and cute pairing. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out?**_

_**Serindraxx**_


End file.
